


家族3

by Xixiliu



Category: all约
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixiliu/pseuds/Xixiliu
Summary: 看三个男人里守约





	家族3

真正的求生不能，求死不得。

此刻大殿里空无一人，除了趴在桌案上的百里守约和他身后驰骋的男人。

这个空间灌满令人脸红心跳的喘息声，守约呜咽着，身上被玄策留下的痕迹还未消失将被帝王重新印上了一层属于自己的印记。

“啊……不要……为什么……”  
守约百思不得其解，这个高高在上的人，勾一勾手指就有无数艳男美奴上他上，为何对自己这么一个有夫之妇抓死不放？

他意识模糊的趴在桌子上，尾巴被揪起来，臀部往上翘，承受着男人一下一下的撞击，水声大作，听得百里耳尖红一片，他开口求饶过，挣扎过，威胁过，可惜效果微堪。

男人凑到他耳边，一手掐着守约腰肢冲刺，一手撑在桌沿上，低沉哑语。

“我的规矩是不玩破鞋，不过现在可以为你打破一下。”

一阵难忍的刺痛戳进心窝里，破鞋这个词深深伤到了百里守约，他绝望的闭上眼睛，咬紧唇瓣并不反驳，只是不再那么配合，而这一举动换来的是在屁股上狠狠一巴掌。

“啊！”  
男人哼笑，扭过他下颌去吻嘴角，舔舐着被咬出来那些细小伤口。

“你应该感到荣幸。”

他居高临下，脸上没有陷入情欲那种失态，仿佛下身疯狂操弄百里的不是他一般，守约无力的用手指抓挠桌面，屈辱让他产生了一瞬间想死的情绪。

“怎么了，你不舒服吗？”  
这句假的令人作呕的话语带着真切的关心，男人伸手去抚摸着他脸颊，指尖磨蹭着唇瓣，百里闭上眼睛，他知道自己没有任何反抗能力，只求在事后……

男人冰凉的手慢慢的向下去按在守约腰上，另外一只扶在他脊背摩挲着，捏着白发人的腰往自己这边撞，抬起身子猛地撞进他深处在敏感点上狠狠的挤压起来，操干着他湿软后穴。

“啊啊……请……不……”  
守约感受着身后恐怖的力道，双臂向前抓着什么，他在求救，可惜，没有任何人能救他，泪眼朦胧的视线里只有一片虚无，嘴里还在呢喃哀求的词语。

帝王笑了笑，手摸到守约小腹上摩挲着，他眼神暗得可怕，盯着百里守约后劲那块被花木兰标记的腺体，被凶兽盯上的白狼毫无察觉，他被操得几乎失去意识，每一寸肌肤都被狠狠玩弄，每根骨头仿佛碎了一样无力。

一阵强风夹杂滔天杀气携之而来，召唤师目光一冽，抬手挡住横劈下来的重剑，招数的碰撞震天响，守约也恢复了些许神，他眨眨眼，感觉下身折磨自己的巨物出去了，动作的抽离让他闷哼一声，这时他才看清眼前是什么状况——

黑发如神袛般的男人和自己丈夫对斥，两个人剑拔嚣怒，一触即发。

守约冷汗都下来了，他知道花木兰如果真的和掌权者打起来是毫无胜算的。

这么一想，他浑身似乎有了力气，守约衣服几乎全被褪下，只有挂手肘上一席长袍，他费力的手脚并用，狼狈不堪揪着召唤师衣角。

黑发男人低下头，冷冷的看着百里，像是在观赏一出好戏，他修长手指勾起守约一塌糊涂的脸，眼泪还未褪下，被吻的红肿的唇瓣参杂点点血丝。

他说，  
“你最好给我编一个比较好的理由。”

守约浑身发抖，一对上那深如潭水的眸子就害怕，无止境的恐惧从心底窜上来，让他口不能言，连思考也被害怕停泄，灵魂战栗。

花木兰黑着脸，握着剑柄，朝守约伸出一只手。

“过来，我带你走。”

我带你走。

守约睁大的眼睛瞬间流下水色，他清澈的眼底全是花木兰的影子，扭过头望着自己丈夫，丝毫没有意识到这样会不会激怒黑发男人。

时间静止，一眼万年，那些流逝在他们身上的时光逐渐被包裹起来，成了黑色牢笼。

召唤师不悦的皱眉，他掐着守约脖颈提起来，单手抱着他腰，将衣不遮体，大腿内侧还不停滴着浊液，如同被凌虐的性奴一般的男人紧紧搂在怀里。

黑发男人红眸大闪，他冷笑对上花木兰暴怒的眼神。

“带他走？带着这个被我上了的破鞋走？”

花木兰目光炯炯，扬起手就要攻击，忽然一道飞镰从她身侧窜过去，直对着召唤师，勾着二指在胸前画印，一道透明屏障出现，镰刀撞上法术，力道之大震得大殿天花板都掉落下许木屑。

也因为这一震，男人的力道松了，不明状况的守约被一股巨力缠上，拽到不知名的方向，撞到另一个人的怀里，白发人因为动作剧烈呻吟一声，睁开眼才发现身上缠着的链子，接住他的，是上午刚刚将自己侵犯得体无完肤的少年。

“……玄策？”  
红发少年低下头，看着守约不满红痕的身躯，神色逐渐扭曲，他掐住对方脸颊，对着已经残破不堪的唇吻下去，撕咬，舔弄，啃噬，确认口腔里都带着自己味道才停下。

守约呜呜几声，手臂无声的抵在少年已经健硕的肩膀上，一吻结束后大口喘息，无力靠在玄策身上。

花木兰脸色更黑了。

召唤师也是一愣，随机讥讽的笑笑。

“木兰将军，看来你被绿了啊。”  
“不，不是的！木兰你听我……”  
“守约哥哥，你上午才被我操过，怎么这么欲求不满？”  
“百里守约，你真是贱啊。”  
“哼，在你不知道他已经被我占有过无数遍了。”  
“小屁孩一个懂个屁，睁大你的狗眼看看他是被谁标记的。”

场面一度混乱，守约白发遮住了眉眼，他颤抖着，这些话就像刀子在他心脏不停挖着洞，让他知道自己到底被多少人上过。

“够了！！别再说了！！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”

三个aph沉默下来，同时看向不停颤抖的守约，他胸膛剧烈起伏，脸上是凄凉痛苦的神色，唇瓣开合着，却说不出一句话。

玄策环抱住他的手被怀里的人自己扯开，众人就这么看着百里守约的背影一瘸一拐的走向门外，他紧了紧袍子，那身躯就想一柄被开刃的匕首，泛着寒光。

玄策本来想再用铁链把人拽回来，可看到守约趔趄一下硬生生停住了手。

守约走得不快，身体也是前所未有的虚弱，任何一个人都能借着任何理由将他拖过来折磨，但是他们谁都没有动，因为白发被清风抚起，因为伤痕滴落着鲜血，因为步伐太过蹒跚，因为神情太过悲沧，怕是一碰就会碎掉，再也修补不能。

花木兰想起前几天拍开守约给自己做得乌鸡汤，热气腾腾的汤水从地上升起白雾，钻进守约眼里，化成一滴滴晶莹。

此情可待成追忆，只是当时已惘然。


End file.
